


Running in place

by tyomawrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Heavy Angst, M/M, Quilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me,<br/>I don't know, they somehow saved me.<br/>And I know I'm making something,<br/>Out of this life they called nothing-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running in place

_"-Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me,_   
_I don't know, they somehow saved me._   
_And I know I'm making something,_   
_Out of this life they called nothing-"_

 

* * *

 

 

_He didn't like thinking about it, not that, not leaving the kid behind, he didn't want to leave him behind but he did and now his heart, his chest aching whenever something reminded him of that idiotic kid, stuck stranded on that island with him. Hell he shouldn't have gotten attached in the first place, Gods sakes, he was just a kid. Stuck up, snot nosed, rich kid!_

_But sometimes he wondered what would happened if he showed up at his doorstep, asking for a second chance. Fuck it wouldn't even be a second chance, more like twentieth or twenty first chance. He was just confused. He never pegged the kid for a caring, selfless sort, but that's what he was._

_Maybe that's why he ended up in Starling City._

 

* * *

 

 

Walking through the streets of Starling City was not like walking through the forests on Lian Yu. It was much different, the sounds, the air too. He hated that. It was so different, he didn't understand why the kid made came back here, he fit back at the island more than he did here.

Did the kid ever think about the island sometimes?

Did he think about him?

Slade knew that he thought about Oliver more that he'd like to admit to the kid, especially since he was a ladies man through and through, nothing would change that.

Boy did he sound pathetic to himself. Pondering over Oliver like a lovestruck teenager.


End file.
